


Crystal's Story

by TankTopsGalore



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TankTopsGalore/pseuds/TankTopsGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a fire set in the middle of a fight, Crystal is saved by Trafalgar Law and slowly begins to trust him as he treats her terrible burns over the course of a few months. Eventually he has to leave and Crystal has the choice to go with him, set out on her own adventure, or to rebuild her village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal's Story

A small girl crawls out from under the rubble of a house fire, her back almost completely burned. She struggles to keep going, but knows her older sister is worried about her. She’s almost out, she can taste the freedom. But she’s losing her strength. She’s slowly losing consciousness. As her eyes are closing she can see the blur of a man in a yellow shirt and a white hat come near her, but she’s too tired to care.


End file.
